redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laterose of Noonvale
Is it possible that the rose plated by Simeon was the same as the rose from Redwall? Yes, it is possible. :) Laterose of Noonvale 23:33, 14 April 2008 (EDT) I think it is Because when Martin's protection left the abbey, the rose dried up. Hmm, sounds like a mourning lover to me! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I always assumed it was. After all, it had the same name.--Martin II Talk! 04:00, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah I see I'm not the only one who had this idea--Hulk10 (talk) 20:08, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Did martin and laterose have a son I think they did and there son was matthies :No. -- LordTBT Talk! 14:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) They couldn't have had a son because Laterose died!! [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 22:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) If they had one, how could he be Matthias? He lived hundreds, maybe thousands of seasons after them!--Silver the Avatar Have you ever fought a croc? Those guys are tough! 22:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Very true Silver. [[User talk:Salila The Fox|'Salila The Fox']] 22:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Also in the Redwall TV Series, Matthias' village was attacked. And his family killed.Deanna Taggerung 00:05, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Rose: KIA? I know that Rose's death at the paws of Badrang is generally accepted, but I don't think we can categorically say that that was the case. After she was flung against the wall, the book never says specifically that she was dead, only that her body was "still." Granted, Rose's grave was mentioned in the epilogue, but that does not prove that she had died at that time. Quite possibly she recovered, but not before Martin had set off for places unknown. Thoughts? 02:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Although it's nice to think she might have survived, Occam's Razor would seem to indicate that her death was real. You'd have to make a lot of assumptions to grant her survival (some quite far-fetched), and I somehow doubt that Jacques really intended us to read it that way, in any case. - d2r 02:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Rose kinda had to die, because Mossflower is chronologically after Martin the Warrior, and since Rose wasn't in Mossflower, Brian Jacques had to figure out a reason why Martin and Rose didn't marry. They couldn't just break up because they loved each other too much, so she had to disappear. She had to die, therefore.--Mutesa1 18:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Rose in cartoon Am I the only one here who thinks Rose looks ugly in the cartoon? --SunflashtheAwesome 21:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Apparently so. --OptimusMagnus (talk) 06:08, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Just realized something... Martin's lover was named Laterose. By the time Matthias arrives at Redwall Abbey, it is called the Summer of the Late Rose. Then later he finds out that he is the reincarnation of Martin... *mind blown* - Kirbygirl123 (talk) 03:21, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Pearls of Lutra So in Pearls of Lutra it's mentioned that Abbot Carrul is lulled to sleep by a vision of a singing mousemaid. It's never implicitly stated, but does anyone else think this could have been Rose?--OptimusMagnus (talk) 06:05, August 20, 2016 (UTC)